The Potion Master's Wife
by La Katsup
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! I've finally updated! Hoo-rah!
1. Eyes as Blue as the Sea

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
A/N: Do note that some of the characters might be OOC, but then again this is my story. I decided to change a few things in the Sailor Moon universe. However, that will be until later chapters. I find this pairing difficult but I will try to keep it as real as possible.   
  
*******************************   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
Chapter 1: Eyes as Blue as the Sea  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Move along," said the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, to the students standing on the marble staircase.   
  
The crowd of students followed the elderly witch whom had introduced herself earlier as Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Did you hear the news," said Ron Weasley, a red haired boy.   
  
His friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger looked at him with clueless expressions.   
  
"What news," asked Harry.   
  
"Obviously you haven't," Ron muttered.   
  
"So tell us already," said Hermione.   
  
Ron's freckled face seemed to have suddenly gushed with joy. "We're going to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"   
  
"Er—that's good, I guess," said Hermione.   
  
"We have had a different DADA teacher every year since we started at Hogwarts," Harry shrugged. "What's so new about THAT this year?"   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "It seems that I'm the only excited about not having Professor Snape as the DADA teacher in my last year in Hogwarts."   
  
"Tough luck, we still have him for Double Potions," said Hermione.   
  
Ron's shoulders slumped. "Thanks for ruining my moment," he mumbled.   
  
Harry couldn't agree more with Ron.   
  
They walked through the double doors and into the Great Hall. Ron gave the Slytherin table a glare as they walked past their table. Then they passed the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs until they reached the Griffindor table on the far side of the hall. As they sat down, Ron placed two hands on his stomach.   
  
"I hope they hurry up with the Sorting," he said.   
  
"Is eating all you can think of," said Hermione.   
  
Ron said something quietly that made Hermione start scolding him.   
  
Harry ignored them and looked up at the staff table. All the seats were filled except for two: one belonging to Professor McGonagall and the other, he assumed, to the new DADA professor. Next to the empty seat that seemed to be reserved for the DADA instructor was Harry least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Harry could have sworn the potion masters nose had gotten bigger during the summer. Or was it his hair that looked different? Less greasy? Harry tried to get a better look but then Snape turn to say something to Proffesor Sinistra.   
  
"I can't take it no more," Ron whined. He pulled a small stack of Cauldron Cakes from under his robes. The sorting of the first years had begun but it was going to take a while.   
  
"What are you doing," Hermione hissed.   
  
"I'm going to eat them," said Ron.   
  
"I thought you finished them all during the trip," asked Harry.   
  
Ron shrugged and took a quick bite.   
  
"Really, Ron….," Hermione began to scold him.   
  
"What," said Ron, with this mouth full.   
  
Hermione made a disgusted face a concentrated on the Sorting. Once the Sorting was done Dumbledore stood up from his chair.   
  
"Before we begin the feast I would like to take this moment to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore, cheerfully. The staff began to clap their hands, even Snape, although he continued to look sour.   
  
As if summoned, the Great Hall's double doors opened wide for the newcomer. Heads turned as a figure walked past the doors and into the Great Hall.   
  
It was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.   
  
The new professor smiled shyly as she walked towards the staff table. Despite her shy demeanor she held herself proudly as she past the gawking students. Her hair was a lovely golden color with silver highlights that she kept in the strangest hairstyle Harry had ever seen. It reminded him of meatballs but that was only because he was hungry. She wore light blue robes that hid her figure. Her eyes were the most captivating: eyes as blue as the sea.   
  
When she reached the table she walked to Professor Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. The old wizard's eyes twinkled. Then the woman took her place next to Professor Snape and to everyone's surprise (mainly the students) he stood up and pulled the seat out for her. The woman smiled and took a seat. Professor Snape had kept his cold expression the entire time but there was something different in his eyes. Professor Usagi said something to him that caused him to give a crooked smile.   
  
Ron who had taken a huge bite from his Cauldron Cake manage to choke a bit.   
  
"Did the ol' git ju' do tha'," he manage to say to Harry.   
  
But Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focused on Professor Snape and the new DADA teacher.   
  
"May I introduce you to Professor Usagi," said Dumbledore.   
  
The Great Hall was filled with applause.   
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them. "It is customary to refer to your professors by their last name, but since TWO Professor Snape's will cause confusion, our new teacher has asked me to allow you guys to call her by her middle name."   
  
Students form every table began to turn to each other in confusion. Some just stared at Dumbledore with awe. Ron was just trying to quickly swallow his snack and Harry almost knew what was coming.   
  
Then Proffesor McGonagall said something to Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Forgive me, for I was not clear in informing you," he began. Professor Snape gave him a cold look, but the old wizard chose to ignore it. "I would like to inform the school, that Proffesor Usagi, is Proffesor Snape's….wife."   
  
There was complete silence in the Great Hall….but then, there was Ron's continuous choking.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC… 


	2. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
A/N: Do note that some of the characters might be OOC, but then again this is my story. I decided to change a few things in the Sailor Moon universe. However, that will be until later chapters. I find this pairing difficult but I will try to keep it as real as possible.   
  
I had finished this chapter before I checked upon the progress on my story. When I posted the first chapter, I wasn't planning on posting the second chapter until next week thinking I would only get at least five reviews. However, that was before I realized how many reviews I received! FORTY REVIEWS! At first I thought it was wrong until I finally began to read them and see them with my own eyes. I was shocked at how many reviewers like the couple. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I'll post my bio as soon as I get the chance!   
  
I haven't seen any Usagi/Snape fics, except for the ones were they are related or something. However, Snape would (hate to say it but it's the truth) be really out of character. I'm not intending in making Usagi perfect and she is going to have her flaws. I'm not saying I'm gonna do a good job, but I'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can. Mainly Snape….If I fail, I'm just gonna have to check myself. There were a couple reviewers that didn't like the couple. One anonymous said they were so mad they couldn't even type. Uh, sorry? They even mention something about 'Mary Sue' stories. I just joined FF.Net and I an unaware of what that means. Can someone explain to me what the [Bleep!] are 'Mary Sue' stories? Sorry about that, but I'm too lazy to look it up myself.   
  
--La Katsup   
  
*******************************   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
Chapter 2: Kiss Me  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.   
  
The tables were soon magically filled with food and drinks. Everyone began to "tuck in" except for Ron. He quickly reached out to fill his golden goblet with pumpkin juice and began to gulp down his drink.   
  
"Take it easy, Ron," said Harry. He was surprised that Ron didn't attack the food as he usually did.   
  
"Easy *cough* for you to say," said Ron, sourly. He could still feet the slight itching in his throat. "You didn't get a piece of *cough* Cauldron Cake stuck in your throat!"   
  
"He had enough decency to wait for dinner until the Sorting was done," Hermione pointed out. "You were lucky everyone was a surprise as you were when Dumbledore introduced Professor Snape's wife."   
  
Ron filled his plate with food. "I still can't believe the greasy git is married," he said before stuffing his mouth with macaroni and cheese.   
  
Harry took a quick glance at the staff table. Everyone was eating and drinking as they normally would. However, his eyes focused on Snape and his wife. Snape was taking a sip from his golden goblet and Professor Usagi was devouring her food in a pace that would make Ron jealous. Harry saw Professor Sinistra gaping in complete horror. Snape noticed this and his lip curled into a sneer. He said something to Sinistra which cause the Astronomy teacher to quickly look away. As this occurred, Snape completely missed out at his wife stealing a chunk of steak from his golden plate.   
  
"'Arry!"   
  
"What?!" Harry asked startled.   
  
"Who 'er you lookin' at?" asked Ron, suspiciously.   
  
"Nothing," said Harry. He diverted his attention to his baked potato.   
  
Ron swallowed and looked at the staff table as Professor Usagi continued eating at a fast pace.   
  
"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "Look how fast she eats!"   
  
"I didn't know anyone could eat as much as you!" said Hermione.   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" said Ron.   
  
Harry found it difficult to suppress a smile.   
  
When the meal was done, Dumbledore excused the students to their dormitories. The sound of students stampeding towards the double doors echoed throughout the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited until the crowd thinned out before they headed towards the entrance hall. Their fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, soon joined them. They were in deep conversation when Neville collided into someone and nearly knocked the person to the floor.   
  
The person whom Neville had bumped into was none other than Professor Usagi.   
  
"Longbottom!"   
  
They all froze, for only one person could yell in such a manner. Professor Snape's black eyes burned with fury and they were set on Neville.   
  
"Longbottom, do you not know how to pay attention to your surroundings? Or were you purposely trying to knock my wife to the floor?" Snape sneered. He completely ignored the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were present.   
  
Neville, unable to reply, stood frozen in shock.   
  
Professor Usagi touched her husbands arm. "Severus, his actions were obviously unintentional. There's no need to yell."   
  
Snape eyed her with an icy glare. "He should at least apologize!" he said, furiously. "What are you waiting for Longbottom!"   
  
"S-sorry, Professor," Neville sputtered.   
  
Snape was about to say something but Professor Usagi elbowed him hard on his ribs. Harry and Hermione starred in complete shock. Ron was actually enjoying watching Snape wince in pain. And poor Neville didn't know what to think of the situation.   
  
"Serenity…," Snape gritted his teeth.   
  
Professor Usagi gave him a glare that rivaled his. Snape's lip twitched but remained silent.   
  
"What is your name, young man?" asked Prosessor Usagi, kindly.   
  
"N-Neville Longbottom."   
  
"Neville," said Professor Usagi. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I apologize for my husband. He seems to have overreacted."   
  
Ron watched in satisfaction as Snape's face went from pale to scarlet. Harry and Hermione both knew how much Ron was enjoying this.   
  
"Besides, it was my fault entirely," the blond woman continued. "Therefore, I should be apologizing to you. Now move along and head to your dormitories! You don't want to be late for your first class session tomorrow!"   
  
"Yes, Professor," said Neville, blushing furiously.   
  
They exchanged goodnights except for Snape who threatened in deducting house points if they didn't rush to their dormitories. The quartet watched as Snape spun around, his robes bellowing behind him. Professor Usagi excused herself cheerfully and quickly followed him down the hall. They heard her squeal as she defied gravity and fell face flat on the floor. Professor Snape stopped walking and turned to face her. He helped her up and they continued their way down the hall as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Now that was weird," said Hermione, breaking the silence.   
  
As they made their way to the Griffindor tower, all they could do was talk about how Professor Usagi saved Neville from humiliation in the hands of Snape. Neville was proud of his victory but he was already dreading his first session of Double Potions.   
  
"He won't do anything to you! Maybe this time Professor Usagi will punch him instead of elbowing him!" said Ron, hopefully.   
  
They continued to talk until Hermione bid them goodnight and headed into the girls dormitory. Soon Harry, Ron, and Neville found themselves in their own dormitory tucked snuggly in their beds. Harry found it hard to go to sleep. He couldn't wait to take a look of his schedule to see when he would have his first session of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Usagi.   
  
***   
  
"Severus…"   
  
"What is it?" came the gruff reply.   
  
"You are not mad at me, are you?"   
  
Severus Snape was about to say a sarcastic response until he realized who he was talking to.   
  
"Of course not! I just have a lot in my mind right now," he said, quietly. He felt something warm hold his hand. Instinctively, he brought his wife's warm hand to his lips. She quickly leaned against his arm and closed her eyes. Severus diverted his attention to the cold night. It was quiet and peaceful.   
  
The couple stood outside the castle gates. Both had decided in taking an evening stroll, however, it quickly became late and they both had morning classes tomorrow.   
  
"We should head to the castle," said Severus, silkily. He felt her shiver. "You are cold?"   
  
"A little."   
  
Snape brought his robe around her. She hid her face in his chest and let the warmness consume her.   
  
"You worry too much," she heard him say, coolly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Tomorrow's classes…," he trailed off.   
  
"I am a little nervous. You know well that it's my first time as a teacher."   
  
"Don't show them any weaknesses and you'll have those dundleheads on a leash."   
  
Professor Usagi raised her head to meet his eyes. "Why were you so mean to Neville?"   
  
"I wasn't being 'mean' as you put it. He needed someone to put him in his place." He replied silkily.   
  
"But he didn't do anything!"   
  
Snape raised a delicate eyebrow. "Siding with the students?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I see."   
  
"You haven't answered my question."   
  
"I don't feel like it."   
  
She pushed herself from him and frowned. "So, you won't tell me why you were mean to him? Then tell me why you don't like him?" she demanded.   
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"Nothing?"   
  
He hovered over her smaller frame. "Nothing," he said, softly. He noticed a small bruise on her chin. He assumed it must have happened when she fell. "Try not to fall on your face again. You looked pitiful." He held his breath as he traced her face with delicate fingers.   
  
She just continued to glare at him but even that didn't take away her lovely features. Her hair looked almost pale against the moonlight and her eyes showed kindness despite how angry she tried to act. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
He managed to breathe again.   
  
"Serenity," he murmured her given name. He swiftly moved her into his arms. "You win."   
  
They held each other for a couple minutes. Soon the air began to grow more chilly.   
  
Serenity shivered once more. "Will you tell me once we get to our chambers?" she asked.   
  
"As you wish."   
  
They walked in silence toward the castle. Before entering through the castle doors he turned to face her.   
  
"One more thing," he said, silkily.   
  
She met his eyes. "Yes?" said Serenity.   
  
"Don't abuse me in front of students. It makes it seem like you have the upper hand in this relationship."   
  
She glared at him. "You deserved it," she stated.   
  
"Did I deserve you stealing my steak during dinner? Don't look surprise. I just pretended I didn't notice."   
  
She blushed. "I was still hungry and your piece looked good."   
  
Snape remained expressionless. "You can be so childish at times," he said, coolly.   
  
Already used to his cold demeanor she gave him a quick smile.   
  
"Kiss me."   
  
Snape looked dumbfounded. "What," he asked.   
  
"Kiss me, Severus," she repeated.   
  
He traced her lips with his thumb. "I won't because YOU are telling me to," he said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
She gave him an angry and frustrated look but before she could say anything he quickly added, "I will kiss you because I want to."   
  
He bent down and claimed her lips with a soft, gentle kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC… 


	3. Heartless

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
*******************************   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
Chapter 3: "You heartless bas--"   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Oh! I'm so late!" Professor Usagi squealed as she raced out of the dungeons. "Why do we have to get up so early?!"   
  
She had expected Severus to awake her. Instead she had woken up only to find his side of the bed empty and their chambers completely void of his presence. She wanted to stay in bed until his return but upon glancing at the clock she literally sprung out of bed to get ready.   
  
And if she didn't hurry, she would miss breakfast and be late for her morning class.   
  
'I don't care if I miss breakfast!' she thought. 'I'd rather not be late for my first session. Severus would be disappointed….'   
  
No. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him.   
  
She ran faster.   
  
"Why does the Great Hall have to be so far—Ahh!" Usagi shrieked. She stopped her tracks as she came face to face with the biggest black dog she had ever seen.   
  
"Uh, nice…doggy," she said, nervously.   
  
The shaggy black dog stared at her uncertainly and began to sniff her robes. It paused and looked up at her. Usagi began to grow frightened when the dog curled its lip, almost as if it smelled something on her that it greatly disliked. Her heart began to pound. She almost expected the large animal to pounce on her, but nothing happened. Instead, the black dog took a step back and sat in front of her.   
  
Usagi felt a cold shiver down her spine as the dog continued to stare at her with cold eyes.   
  
"Um…be a good doggy and let Usagi pass," she managed to say.   
  
It didn't even blink.   
  
The thought of running away crossed her mind but it quickly faded. She took a deep breath.   
  
"Listen up--" she took a quick glance at its….well you know. "—mister."   
  
She could have sworn its eyes glittered in amusement. "I don't know where you came from or to whom you belong to but if you don't let me pass I'll scream so loud your ears will hurt for days! Are you listening to me?!"   
  
The dog yawned, almost as if it was trying to show off its long canine teeth.   
  
Usagi quirked an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this, aren't you," she said, glaring. She tugged at her pocket and pulled out her wand, pointing at the dog "Well, if you don't move you will only force me to hex you!"   
  
The black dog stood up in all fours and sneered.   
  
Usagi bit her lip. She was scared but she didn't have the heart to hex a defenseless animal. She brought her hand to her side. "I'm going to be late for breakfast," she said, softly.   
  
The black dog looked up at her once again. Its eyes were expressionless. They almost reminded her of Severus' eyes….back when he didn't have a care in the world. Yet, there was something about this dog….   
  
"My sweet, where are you," a voice called out.   
  
Usagi spun around only to find Filch, the caretaker, turning a corner rapidly.   
  
"Oh, it's you," he said, disappointed. He looked around as if searching for something.   
  
Usagi rolled here eyes and turned to face the black dog, but he was gone. Shaggy fur and all just disappeared. 'What in the world…,' she thought, bewildered.   
  
"Professor, have you seem Mrs. Norris?"   
  
"Mrs…who?" Usagi asked, confused. She was only paying half attention. 'Where did that dog go?'   
  
"Mrs. Norris." growled the caretaker. "My companion."   
  
"But…the dog….," Usagi began.   
  
"Dog!" Filch spat, misunderstanding her. "Mrs. Norris is most definitely not a dog! She is a….cat!" He didn't seem to enjoy calling Mrs. Norris a 'cat'. It was almost as if he thought of her as something much more.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Usagi, quickly. "I haven't seen your…er, Mrs. Norris! Forgive me but I must go!" She turned and added, "Good luck in finding her!"   
  
Before Filch could say anything she sped off.   
  
"Bah!" he growled.   
  
***   
  
"You're late."   
  
Usagi felt her face burn in embarrassment as she sat in her spot at the staff table. Severus didn't even look at her when he spoke. He just continued drinking his coffee.   
  
"Sorry," she told him in a low voice.   
  
"What took you so long?" he sneered.   
  
"I would have been here sooner but SOMEONE forgot to wake me up," she said, before stuffing her mouth with pancakes.   
  
"Obviously you forgot the part where I woke you up and you had promised you'd get up right away," he sneered.   
  
"If you hadn't kept me up all night I wouldn't have overslept," she whispered, but even as she said that a faint blush crept on her cheeks. Hopefully no one overheard her.   
  
Snape had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't sleep in and missed your first class!" he smirked.   
  
At that moment Professor Dumbledore, who was returning from his office, focused his attention to them. "Good morning, Serenity," said the Headmaster, cheerfully. "Hope you had a decent sleep."   
  
"Good morning, Headmaster," she replied. 'Great, he probably thinks I'm lazy.' She thought.   
  
"Please, call me Albus," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Very well….Albus," said Usagi. Then she yawned unintentionally.   
  
McGonagall took a sip of her tea. "I see that you are not a morning person, Professor Usagi," she said, casually. "Perhaps you should sleep earlier and not spend too much time walking outside the castle gates late at night."   
  
The blond professor blushed. "Well…erm…"   
  
Snape gripped hard on his coffee cup. "Obviously you need to mind your own business, Professor. I believe midnight patrols were to see if students were breaking curfew and NOT checking up on other professors who decide to take a quick stroll before heading to bed." he sneered.   
  
McGonagall felt defensive. "I just happened to be wandering outside at that very moment," she stated, flatly.   
  
"Now Minerva, you obviously know it isn't safe for a woman to walk the outskirts of the castle alone."   
  
"I can fend for myself!"   
  
"But you never know when someone could come out and hex you or use one of those three damnable Dark curses!" said Snape, dryly. "Not that I would mind."   
  
"Only you would say something like that Severus Snape," McGonagall cried out.   
  
Snape gave a triumphant smirk   
  
"You heartless bas—"   
  
"Please, stop it," Usagi's trembling voice was nearly a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. "We shouldn't quarrel amongst each other."   
  
Snape paused and looked at his wife. She was gripping the table so hard her knuckles were going pale. His expression remained unreadable when he reached out to place his hand on top of hers.   
  
"Don't do that," he said, quietly.   
  
She looked at him but remained silent.   
  
Dubledore cleared his throat. "Serenity has a point. Professors should get along….or at least try to do so in front of the students. We need to set a positive example."   
  
Minerva stood up abruptly. "You are right, Headmaster," she said, softly. She looked at Usagi but ignored Snape completely. "Forgive my intrusion. Please excuse me."   
  
With those last words, the Head of Griffindor stormed out of the Great Hall.   
  
Everyone at the staff table became tense. Dumbledore glanced at the student's body. Inside he sighed with relief. The students had been to busy talking amongst themselves and creating loud atmosphere to notice the scene that had just taken place.   
  
"You must forgive, Minerva," the Headmaster told Usagi. "She is going through some difficult times." He glanced at Snape. "Do remember to apologize, Severus."   
  
"Yes, Headmaster," Severus muttered.   
  
***   
  
Harry Potter glanced at the staff table. Something had happened between Snape and McGonagall. He could have sworn he saw them arguing amongst themselves. He noticed Professor Usagi holding onto an object and Snape placing his hand on hers. Then he saw McGonagall say something and quickly left the Great Hall.   
  
'Hmm, what happened," he wondered.   
  
"No! Not again!" Ron's groaning interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"What is it," asked Harry.   
  
"We have Double Potions with the Slytherins….again," Ron made a melodramatic face as he pointed at their schedules.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "What makes it more dramatic for you, the fact that we have Snape again or that were still in the class with Slytherins?"   
  
"Both, dammit!"   
  
"When do we have our DADA classes," Harry asked, looking at his schedule.   
  
Hermione reached over and ran her finger down the column. "Wednesday afternoon….right after Double Potions."   
  
Ron had a gleam in his eyes. "Yes! I'll get rid of two Snape's with one stone!"   
  
***   
  
A large black dog crept its way into the dark room and sniffed the air to see if no one was intruding. It checked every corner of the room until it was notably safe. It walked to the darkest corner of the room and began to transform into its true form.   
  
The beast had now turned into a man. The man sat on the armchair nearby and closed his eyes. Dark hair fell to his eyes but he chose to ignore it. Instead, his thoughts were on that blonde woman he met earlier. HIS scent had been all over her.   
  
"Mrs. Snape…"   
  
Sirius Black gritted his teeth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC…   
  
Ah! The third chapter is done. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Below is a list of all my reviewers. I've been really busy so I only replied to a few of you who asked a question or made a interesting comment. PEACE!   
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Lily- My first reviewer! I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Sapphireskies  
  
DragonsamaX  
  
USA Tiger  
  
Butler-bunny- You'll find out later. ^_~  
  
Aoi no Tenshi- This is my first story. Don't worry…I'll update my bio soon. ^_^  
  
Queen Hotaru  
  
Jewel- Sirius will show up in a later chapter.  
  
Elissa-Dido- I'll spell check next time. Thanks!  
  
Moonbeam- You're right. Ami would probably have more in common with Snape. However, I have other plans for her. ;-)  
  
Kaoru- You're welcome!  
  
Lunar Neko-chan  
  
Dreamertwin  
  
Saturnpyroprincess  
  
Crazygurl70- Watch out! Don't bust a Ron!  
  
Kelly  
  
Kiyana  
  
Remiko  
  
Lunathelune  
  
Sailor Star Scream- There will be romance. Just don't expect Snape to go around like a lovesick puppy singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". He's got a reputation to maintain! ^_^;;  
  
Alexz  
  
Solarmistress17  
  
Neo-QueenRini  
  
Anonymous- At least you were honest.  
  
Liquid Ice- Don't worry, the world is not ending. And how did Snape win Usagi's heart? Well, that will be revealed until a later chapter!  
  
Silver Moon Goddess  
  
Kiwi  
  
Venus  
  
Adyen- It's true that not all opposites attract but in some cases it can be possible. ^_^   
  
Linauri  
  
Starlit  
  
Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
TA  
  
Usako  
  
Lady_Pluto  
  
Rivan- Well, at least he didn't pass out! ^_^  
  
Hi lalala  
  
Amy  
  
LadyCosmos- I'm so happy that you want to post my fic on your sight! When I get the chance I'll check out your website.   
  
Starfury3000  
  
Dream Wind  
  
Anjel  
  
Angel  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Kiyana- I'm glad you still like it!  
  
Princess of the Fae  
  
I'm too lazy too sign on ^^- Maybe one day you will sign on and reveal your identity…^_^ Other then that, I'm glad you reviewed!  
  
Liquid Ice- Don't worry. I'll update when I get the chance! :-p  
  
T  
  
FireSenshi  
  
Jewel  
  
Solarmistress17- Quit laughing so hard….I don't want you to pass out!  
  
Lady of the Forest  
  
Sailor Star Scream- Usagi will not be as ditzy, but she will have her moments.  
  
Alexs  
  
Silver Moon Goddess  
  
Z.Z Zarah  
  
CG70  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Blue Angel- I'm glad you like the story. There will be more surprises!  
  
Fate's Child- I'll explain in a later chapter of how Usa and Snape met.  
  
Serenity Moon- I'm glad you like it.  
  
Dream Wind- Thanks!  
  
Bunny-Butler- If you say this is not a Mary Sue, I'll take your word for it!   
  
Dreamertwin- Damn straight! Snape's got a reputation to maintain!   
  
Saturnpyroprincess  
  
MoonFlower2020  
  
Silverdrake- *shudders at the thought of Mary Sue's* Don't worry, this story will definitely not be a Mary Sue. As for the Usagi and McGonagall….it's going to be a while before they get along. However, in the end of the third chapter I will reveal someone who may dislike Usagi and it's not a bad guy. ^_^ And why didn't Usa married Snape instead of Darien? Well, that's another chapter…  
  
Starfury3000  
  
Bunny Winner  
  
Tsuki Fukawa  
  
Dakki  
  
BlueFrost 


	4. Sevie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
*******************************   
  
I'm so SORRY I haven't updated but I've been REALLY busy! I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten! I never imagined that this story would get so popular! I have some good news and some bad news, but that's in my author's note at the bottom of the chapter!   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
Chapter 4: Sevie  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Professor Usagi paced back and forth in the staff room. She was glad that she was the only person in there. She didn't want anyone to see her in stress.   
  
'Thirty minutes,' she thought, nervously. 'In thirty minutes I will be teaching my first class and...and I would probably make a fool out of myself!'   
  
She slumped onto the nearest chair. Where is Severus when she needed him? He would probably give her some helpful tips and….wait a minute. She was mad at Severus for the little scene he caused with Professor McGonagal. However, she had been the one late for breakfast. That would make her the one responsible for the whole scenario. She began to feel guilty until she remembered the black dog. If the blasted dog had not held her up she wouldn't be in this situation. It's the dogs fault! She bit her lip. Then again she had slept in, so it wasn't really the dogs fault.   
  
She felt a headache coming up.   
  
The door suddenly swung opened. Usagi looked up and saw Severus standing there with a frown on his face. She crossed her arms and slouched on the chair. She cringed as he slammed the door shut and placed a lock spell on it.   
  
Snape's lip curled into a sneer. "Why did you leave me," he asked, glaring down at her.   
  
Usagi hated when he did that. She held her chin high in the air. "I'm still here!"   
  
"That's not what I meant!"   
  
"Then what did you mean!"   
  
"You KNOW what I meant!" Snape growled. "Now explain!"   
  
Usagi stood from her chair. "Fine," she snapped. "You want to know why? Well, here it is! YOU were being a jerk to Professor McGonagall! Gods Severus! Why did you have to go and humiliate her like that?"   
  
"I didn't humiliate her! I told her the truth!"   
  
"Surely, you were jesting when you told her you didn't mind her getting hit by one of the Unforgivable Curses."   
  
"I only told her the dangers she would be in! That woman got too sentimental!" Snape snapped, angrily.   
  
Usagi opened her mouth and closed it again. "You're right you know. She did get too sentimental." She stared into his eyes. "However…so did I."   
  
He stiffened.   
  
She continued. "Need I remind you that I am your wife and besides the fact that I want to teach, I also came to Hogwarts to be closer to you." She looked down at her feet. "I don't want us to be arguing like this all the time."   
  
As she fought away tears, Snape lifted her chin with a finger.   
  
"Don't cry," he said, quietly. He reached out for her hand and he lifted it to his lips. "I apologize, Serenity."   
  
"Apology accepted, Severus Antonius," she replied, enclosing her arms around his waist. She felt his shift uncomfortably. "What is it?"   
  
Snape brushed his lips against her temple. "You know I hate being called THAT."   
  
Usagi giggled. "Do you prefer I call you Sevie? It's cute!"   
  
Mocked horror appeared on the Potion Master's face. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed.   
  
Usagi only gave him an innocent smile.   
  
"Serenity…," Snape began.   
  
Loud banging was heard outside.   
  
"Hey! Who locked the door!" shouted a voice awfully familiar to Professor Trelawney's. "Don't make me force this door open! I'll hex it!"   
  
"Uh, we should head out now," Usagi suggested.   
  
"Indeed," Snape nodded in approval. "I'll walk you to your classroom."   
  
Usagi glanced at the enchanted clock. They only had fifteen minutes left. "Severus, maybe it would be better if you just headed to your own classroom to avoid getting there late."   
  
Snape unlocked the door with a spell. "Please," he said, cutting her off with a slight sneer. "I really don't think it matters, especially for a group of first years. Besides, I'm notorious for making grand entrances...."   
  
The door swung open and Professor Trelawney laid sprawled on the floor. She obviously was trying to open the door by using brute strength and not magic.   
  
"Unlike others," Snape finished, sarcastically.   
  
Usagi gave him an angry look and helped Trelawney to her feet. "Are you all right, Professor," she asked, concerned.   
  
"Yes, I think" Trelawney replied. "Thank you, Professor Usagi." She fixed her robes and adjusted her glasses. "Now, why would you lock the….Oh. Professor Snape."   
  
Trelawney glanced at Snape and then at Usagi. She seemed to have come up with a conclusion because what she said next was unexpected. "If you wanted some time alone, you could have just said something," she said, cheerfully.   
  
Usagi turned deep scarlet. "It's not what you think!"   
  
However, Professor Trelawney was not listening. "But really Severus! The staff room?! You could have chosen someplace more romantic!" she said, thoughtfully.   
  
Snape looked like he was about to explode. Usagi grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Oh my! Look at the time! Come, Severus. We don't want to be late for our morning classes! See you around Professor!"   
  
Severus muttered a few curses as he was being dragged away. Usagi only gave him a disapproving look.   
  
Professor Trelawney stared after them. Once they were out of sight she let out a deep sigh. "Ah, to be young and in love," she said, dreamily. She looked down at her feet and noticed her magical tarot cards on the ground. "Hmm, must have dropped them when Professor Usagi helped me up."   
  
She bent down to pick them up. "How….strange," she said, faintly. "They are all facing down." She picked up her deck and sat on a nearby chair. She starred at her cards, excitement filling her senses. She had just purchased them at Diagon Alley and she hadn't fully tested them yet. Lucky for her, she didn't have a morning class that day   
  
'They could have just randomly mixed together. Nothing special will show up.' she thought. However, she did make contact with Usagi. She bit her bottom lip. 'It wouldn't hurt to try.'   
  
With a trembling hand she reached out and flipped the first card over.   
  
***   
  
"Anyone who does not pay attention in class will write a three foot essay on today's lesson!" Professor McGonagall threatened.   
  
Ron leaned towards Harry. "McGonagall seems edgier than usual," he whispered.   
  
Harry nodded in response.   
  
McGonagall was going to have the class go over some exercises to refresh their minds. She usually was strict, but this morning she expected nothing but perfection. Neville was so nervous he could hardly hold his wand. They were going to transfigure cactuses into roses.   
  
"Steady," Hermione told him as he began the spell.   
  
Neville could hardly stutter the words.   
  
Ron sniggered. "He's still scared from that last time he transplanted his ears onto a cactus!"   
  
Neville finished the spell.   
  
"Well done, Longbottom," McGonagall said, firmly. "But I clearly stated that I wanted the roses fresh NOT dry! I want a one foot essay on what you did wrong!"   
  
As she walked away Ron muttered under his breath. "Miserable old bat."   
  
"And Mr. Weasley! I want a three foot essay on WHY you haven't started on you project!" McGonagall barked.   
  
Ron slouched on his seat.   
  
With all the commotion, no one notice Harry rubbing his scar in distress.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC…   
  
Author's Note: Ok, guys and gals. What I'm about to say is final and I can't do anything about it. The good new is that I haven't given up on this story. The bad new is that I'm getting shipped out to Mississippi on March 2003. (Look at my bio if you don't understand. ^_^) I'm going to stay there for a six month training. So what's the big deal, you think? Well, basically that means either I hurry up with this story and finish it or it might end up postponed until I come back. It's getting kinda stressing and I don't have time to finish the story before I leave. The thing is that I'm working a civilian job plus getting prepared for my training. I hate starting something and not finishing it. However, when I began this story I didn't know I was leaving. My superiors just told me out of the blue. The worst part is that I don't even think I'll have time to work on this story while I'm out there! _ Argh! Sometimes life is so difficult! Anyway, I just thought you guys had the right to know. I don't want you to think I gave up on the story. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and I'll keep you updated in case I end up leaving earlier. BTW….   
  
I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 


	5. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
*******************************   
  
At the end of the chapter there's an Author's Note. Please read it. If you haven't finished reading the fifth Harry Potter book there will be a spoiler. Sorry. Don't forget to read & review!   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Griffindor?!"   
  
Ron Weasley snatched a red book from Hermione's hands. He stared wide eyed at the picture in front of him. "It is her," he exclaimed loudly, despite being inside the library.   
  
"Keep it down," Hermione hissed. "You're making a racket!"   
  
"Let me see," said Harry, curiously. He leaned over to look at the page filled with student pictures, but was only interested in the one with a pigtail haired girl. Underneath her picture read "Serenity U. Tsukino".   
  
"So, that was her old name," said Harry.   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
Ron continued to stare at the picture. "She hasn't aged much," he said, approvingly.   
  
"That's because this book isn't as old as you think it is," Hermione said. "Look at the front cover."   
  
Harry watched as Ron flipped to the front cover. The title read, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Underneath it read "Griffindor Class of 1988" in gold trimming.   
  
Ron gave a horrified expression. "That was nine years ago," he squeaked.   
  
Harry sat on an empty chair. "How did you figure all this out," he asked Hermione.   
  
"I didn't," Hermione began. "When I came here yesterday to do some studying, the book was already on the table. It was also left opened on this exact page with Professor Usagi's picture."   
  
"Why would someone look through an old yearbook," Harry asked.   
  
"I don't know, Harry," Hermione replied. "Here's the strange part. I asked Madam Pince if she remembered who had sat in this table and she told me no one has even been on this side of the library the whole day."   
  
"So, what," Ron shrugged. "Maybe someone has a crush on her and they wanted to find out more about her."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, that person will be considered a stalker. There's nothing much you can find in a yearbook besides pictures, names and some important events that happened that year. Besides, Professor Usagi never speaks much about herself. Who would have thought she had attended Hogwarts and most importantly, was in Griffindor."   
  
Harry stood from his chair. "I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. It's probably all coincidence," he said.   
  
"I still can't believe she married that greasy git," Ron gritted his teeth. "He's older than her! He probably slipped her a love potion during one of his lessons! What's that muggle word? Cradle robber?"   
  
"Ron," Hermione scolded. "He wouldn't do that!"   
  
Ron made a face. "But he's so Slytherynish! And he HATES Griffindor! He probably had it all planned out…that disgusting git!"   
  
Harry felt his scar begin to sting. 'Not again,' he thought. 'It always happens around this time!' He bit his bottom lip and watched Ron and Hermione argue. He hadn't mentioned anything to them since school started but he was starting to worry. The Halloween Feast was tomorrow and he wouldn't be surprise if something happened. However, right now didn't seem like the right time to talk about it. He turned to face his two friends and caught Ron saying something about Professor Usagi being a damsel in distress and Snape being the evil wizard holding her captive.   
  
"Ron, I wouldn't be surprise if YOU had a crush on Professor Usagi," said Hermione, accusingly.   
  
Ron turned a shade of deep red. "W-what!? You're…you're being silly," he sputtered.   
  
"Silly? I'm not the one who's acting silly," she replied, crossing her arms.   
  
"Hey, um…I have to go," said Harry, breaking into their conversation. He grabbed his book bag and pushed the chair underneath the table.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong," Hermione asked, worried.   
  
"I'm just a little tired," said Harry. "Let's continue talking about this tomorrow."   
  
"Harry…," Ron began.   
  
"I'll see you later," said Harry. He left quickly before they could say anything else.   
  
Ron scratched his head. "Now, that was weird," he said. "I guess I should go get some rest myself."   
  
Hermione grabbed the yearbook from him. "And I'll be keeping this for now," she said, grimly. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling it'll be useful later on."   
  
"Fine," Ron muttered.   
  
Hermione settled on a chair and pulled out her school books. "Don't forget about the one foot essay due for potion's class tomorrow."   
  
Ron made a sour face. "Thanks for reminding me," he said, in an edgy voice.   
  
Hermione shook her head as he walked away muttering incoherently under his breath.   
  
"Ugh! That Ronald Weasley," she said, furiously.   
  
***   
  
"What is it," a sweet voice asked.   
  
Professor Snape looked at his wife. She was leaning against the door, her eyes filled with curiosity.   
  
"A note," he replied, dryly.   
  
As he spoke, a raven with red eyes flew out of the window and into the coldness of the night. Snape tore the seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter. After reading it he crumpled the letter with one fist.   
  
"Damn," he muttered.   
  
Professor Usagi frowned and walked towards her husband. "What did it say," she asked.   
  
Snape stroked her face with two fingers. "It seems that you will meet the Malfoy's sooner than expected," he murmured.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The note was from Lucius Malfoy. He wants to speak with me tonight," said Snape, silkily. "His son probably told him about us."   
  
Usagi grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Do you think it was right to keep it quiet from him. I mean, he's a Death Eater…"   
  
"Don't worry. I knew this day would eventually come," said Snape. "I'll deal with him tonight."   
  
"What about our…," Usagi began.   
  
Snape placed a finger on her lips. "Shh…I'll take care of it."   
  
***   
  
Snape adjusted his cape and placed the hood over his head. He stalked out of the castle gates without anyone seeing him. Once he was far enough, he closed his eyes and apparated to the doorsteps of the Malfoy Mansion. He reached out and pounded on the door. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened. An elf poked its head to see who it was. Once it saw him it seemed to have jumped in fear and quickly opened the door for Snape. Snape said nothing and followed the elf into a room with wine colored walls.   
  
"Moki will get Master Malfoy for you, Sir," the elf named Moki said bowing its head.   
  
Snape said nothing as the elf walked out of the room. He removed the hood from his head and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, loud footsteps sounded from the hallway. The door soon sprung opened and Lucius Malfoy entered in an aristocratic entrance.   
  
"Severus, my old friend," said Lucius, with a smug smile. "It is good that you could make it."   
  
"You're note seemed urgent, Lucius," said Snape, coldly. "I hope this is important."   
  
"I would never take you for granted," said Lucius. He gestured at a bottle of wine. "Would you like anything to drink."   
  
"No, thank you."   
  
Lucius shrugged. "Very well. Please, take a seat, Severus."   
  
Snape did as he was told and sat on a seat made out of red velvet.   
  
Lucius poured himself a drink and sat on the opposite chair. "My son has written to me, Severus," he said, taking a sip of his wine. "Today, he wrote to me of something very… unexpected." He paused and took another sip of his wine.   
  
"I cannot stay, Lucius. What is it that you want," said Snape, sarcastically.   
  
Malfoy place his glass on the table next to him, his smile faltering. "Very well, Severus. My son has told me that his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher does not only have name I'm not familiar with, but she also happens to be your wife. Professor Usagi, is it? You never mentioned you were married."   
  
Snape frowned. "It was no ones business, Lucius," he said, dryly. "We wanted to keep a low profile."   
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Why all the mystery, Severus? Is there something you are trying to conceal?"   
  
"Of course not, Lucius. Don't be ridiculous."   
  
Sitting back Malfoy smiled lazily. "Very well, Severus. Narcissa is holding a Halloween ball tomorrow night." He pulled out a fancy envelope from the pockets of his robes. He held it in front of his face. "Here's an invitation."   
  
Snape got up from his seat. "Thank you for the invitation, but tomorrow is the Halloween Feast at Hogwarts."   
  
Lucius abruptly stood up. "Nonsense, Severus. The feast cannot last all night. We will be honored if you and your wife can attend OUR party."   
  
Snape took the invitation. "Very well, Lucius. I'll have a talk with her tonight."   
  
"I knew I could count on you, old friend."   
  
Snape smiled cruelly. "I must take my leave. I have a morning class tomorrow. Good evening, Lucius."   
  
With that Snape, apparated to the school gates.   
  
Lucius stared at the spot where Snape once stood. "Good evening to you to, Severus," he muttered. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. "Let's see if your wife is everything my son described her to be."   
  
***   
  
"Serenity," said Snape, quietly as he opened their bedroom door. When no one answered he slowly walked in and quietly shut the door. Instead of seeing the usual figure with smooth skin and golden hair, he saw what almost seemed like his exact mirror image on the bed, only younger.   
  
A four year old played with a mystical toy unicorn on top of the covers. The child paused when he noticed someone in the room. The child looked up, his cerulean eyes shimmering when he saw who it was. His dark black hair and silver bangs began to sweep across his face as he jumped on the bed. Though he had pale skin and a prominent nose, his smile was enough to make his face glow.   
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Daddy's back!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC…   
  
Author's Note: Bhuahahaha! I know I'm evil!!! Who'd a thunk it? Only I'm crazy enough to write a story like this. Ok, so I've been gone for a while… *gets whacked with an cooking pan* Gomen, gomen…Ok, so its been ten months. Please understand, I was being trained to kick evil terrorist butt for the past couple months. I didn't even have time to go on the internet as much as I would have like to. *gets whacked with a PS2* Aight, I admit it! I could've come out with this chapter a week ago but I've been to busy playing Soul Calibur 2! It's so addicting. Don't hate me! Please!   
  
Kazuya Mishima: You are betraying the Tekken series!  
  
Me: I'm sorry, Kazzy!  
  
Kazuya: *glares* And you are betraying me with that sword swinging crazed Frenchie!  
  
Me: Sorry, dawg. Raphael just has some ass kicking combos with his sword.  
  
Kazuya: *gasp  
  
Me: Ew..not THAT sword.  
  
Kazuya: *leaves*   
  
Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. Where were we? Oh yeah. I read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Very, very well written. Loved it man. Except when…Sirius Black dies. I kinda expected that when I started to read the book. I'm so mad though cuz with Sirius dead, my fic is dancing in circles. So, I'm going to have a vote. Here goes:   
  
1) Should I keep Sirius alive in my fic or should he be dead like in the real series? (Don't worry, I have a plan whether he stays alive or not. Bhuahaha…)   
  
2) I've had a couple requests for a lemon. I really don't mind writing one. It'll just be another challenge for me. *shrugs* Is anyone interested?   
  
That's it for now. I hope I kept everyone in character or close to it, I mean I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'll check the votes in a couple days so I can start on the next chapter. Take care y'all. PEACE! 


	6. Dante

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sailor Moon and all characters belong to whoever they belong to. They are not mine.   
  
*******************************   
  
The Potion Master's Wife  
  
Chapter 6: Dante  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The bathroom door swung opened. Usagi stood there holding a hairbrush and smiled widely when she saw her husband.   
  
"Sevie, you're back," she exclaimed. Dropping the hairbrush, she ran out of the bathroom and hugged her husband. "That man didn't do anything bad to you, did he?"   
  
"Don't be absurd," Severus responded.   
  
Usagi studied his face.   
  
"I'm fine," he sneered.   
  
A smile appeared on her lips as she absently reached out to stroke his hair. "Good."   
  
"However, there is something I need to discuss with you," said Severus.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It has to do with tomorrow night…" He paused. "What is our son doing here?"   
  
"Well, you see…"   
  
"Don't tell me the nanny quit."   
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, nothing like that! She needed the night off and I gave it to her."   
  
Severus glared at her.   
  
"Mummy! Daddy! Look!"   
  
Both Severus and Usagi turn to face their son. He was no longer jumping on the bed. Instead, he was floating above it with a strange aura surrounding his body. A symbol of a crescent moon suddenly appeared on his forehead. As soon as that happened, the room was engulfed with a strange light.   
  
"Dante," Usagi whispered. Her eyes widened.   
  
Severus looked surprised.   
  
"Dante," Usagi cried and ran towards her son. She jumped on the bed and took him in her arms. She held him against her chest and ran her hand through his hair.   
  
"Mummy," he whimpered.   
  
"I'm here, baby," Usagi whispered.   
  
As soon as she said those word the light disappeared and she felt him grow heavier in her arms. The crescent moon faded from his forehead and he closed his eyes to slumber. Usagi slowly got on her knees and pressed her forehead against his.   
  
Severus soon joined her. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps, it was a good idea the nanny took the night off," he said, neutrally.   
  
Usagi nodded.   
  
"Serenity, you knew this would happen, didn't you?"   
  
She nodded in reply.   
  
"I see…," he continued. "Our son, he is a special one isn't he? He will probably be a very powerful wizard…"   
  
"It's much too early," said Usagi, softly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It's all my fault!"   
  
"Serenity…"   
  
"Severus, don't you understand? It's because of who I am! I just wanted him to be normal but after what happened a few minutes ago…Oh, Severus! His power has just awakened! He's only four years old! He's much too young!"   
  
Tears began to flow from her eyes.   
  
"Are you all right," said Severus, very quietly. Even after all these years, he still had a hard time coping with emotions.   
  
Usagi nodded. "As long as you're with me…"   
  
"I will always be with you."   
  
Usagi leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad," she whispered.   
  
***   
  
Albus Dumbledore stared out of his window. There was something different about the night. The full moon seemed to glow unnaturally.   
  
"Could it be…," he began. He turned to his pet phoenix.   
  
Fawkes gave out a loud screech and was engulfed in flames. A pile of ashes appeared where the creature once stood. Dumbledore waited patiently. Soon a baby phoenix manage to come out from underneath the ashes. It looked up at Dumbledore and gave a small cry.   
  
The old professor closed his eyes. "A new power has awakened."   
  
***   
  
(Somewhere distant…)   
  
A hooded figure looked up at the moon and sensed a great power. It raised a bony fist into the air. "I've sensed a power like this before," the figure hissed. It tightened its fist. "This one won't get away!"   
  
A strong gust of air passed by the figure making its cloak flap madly against the wind. He was going to find the one who possessed this great power.   
  
Voldemort gave out a short laugh which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. It was a frightening sound filled with sarcasm and wickedness.   
  
***   
  
The next day went by slowly. Usagi tried her best to instruct her classes but half of the time she would space out and forget what she was teaching. Instead, she gave all her students a free class period. She hardly paid attention to what her students where doing. All she could think about was her son.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
She had woken up early in the morning to take him back to Snape Manor. Unlike Severus and any other person for that matter, she didn't need to walk out of the castle gates to apparate. She has always been able to apparate inside Hogwarts or anywhere restricted to apparate without being detected by the Ministry of Magic. She had arrived to the mansion with her son still sleeping in her arms. The nanny had been surprised to see her early in the morning. They exchange morning greetings. Although Usagi tried to sound cheerful the nanny had noticed the worried expression on her face.   
  
"Lady Snape, are you not feeling well," asked the nanny.   
  
"I'm fine," said Usagi. She handed her son to the nanny. "However, Dante wasn't feeling too well last night. If you notice anything wrong with him…I don't care if you only suspect that something is wrong, please inform my husband or myself immediately!"   
  
"Yes, of course," said the nanny.   
  
Usagi planted a kiss on her son's forehead who only stirred in response. "I'll be back tonight, baby," she whispered.   
  
"Lady Snape, are you sure you're all right," asked the nanny, worried.   
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm just tired," she said. "Please take good care of my son. I'll see you tonight."   
  
The nanny smiled. "Don't worry, Lady Snape! Dante is in good hands," she said.   
  
"Please, Miss Amy, I have repeatedly asked you to call me Usagi! "   
  
Amy nodded. "Very well, have a nice day at work…Usagi!"   
  
With that said, Usagi apparated back to Hogwarts. Severus had been sitting on the bed when she appeared in the room. Her first reaction had been to run up to him and embrace him as he stood up.   
  
"He'll be fine," Severus said, quietly.   
  
"I know," Usagi replied. She buried her face in his chest.   
  
"We did the right thing," said Severus. "No harm will come to him back at the mansion."   
  
"I know Miss Amy will take care of Dante, but I can't stop worrying about our son. I told her I would be back tonight."   
  
Snape placed his finger underneath her chin and raised her face to meet his. "I know this isn't the time, but there is something I must tell you. Lucius Malfoy gave me an invitation for a Halloween party he is having tonight. I told him we weren't interested but he insisted that we come."   
  
"Is that why he asked you to see him last night?"   
  
"That's another reason besides the fact that he found out I was married."   
  
"What are you planning to do?"   
  
"I'll leave it up to you, kitty," Severus murmured. He trailed his finger to her lips. "Don't say anything yet. You have all day to think about it."   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Professor Usagi rested her head on the desk. "What am I going to do?"   
  
"Proffesor Usagi, are you all right?"   
  
Usagi looked up to find a worried Hermione Granger starring at her. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired, that is all," said Usagi as she straightened herself on the chair. "Is there something you need?"   
  
"I was just wondering if you were going to collect the extra credit assignment you gave us earlier this week," said Hermione.   
  
Usagi gave her a blank expression. "Eh…extra credit?"   
  
Hermione nodded. "You told us to write a one foot essay on--"   
  
"Give me a second, Miss Granger," Professor Usagi cut her off. She grabbed her assignment book. No homework was due that day but underneath 'Extra Credit' she had started writing something but didn't finish it. Instead the had drawn the shapes of hearts and stars. Usagi quickly closed her assignment book. "I had forgotten about that! Why don't you collect the assignment from your other classmates."   
  
"Actually, I'm the only one who did it," said Hermione, blushing.   
  
Professor Usagi sweatdropped. "Eh, then I'll just collect yours."   
  
Hermione nodded her head and placed her essay on the desk. Usagi stared at Hermione as she walked back to her seat. 'She's going to be a great witch,' she thought. She was about to read the essay when someone caught her attention. Harry Potter looked as though something was bothering him. He had a lost expression on his face and his eyes seemed as though they have been missing sleep.   
  
'What's wrong with him,' she thought.   
  
Professor Usagi jumped from her seat as the bell rang to release all the students. Soon, the students began to pack up their belongings. Harry seemed to move in slow motion.   
  
She sighed. "Everyone is dismissed. Mr. Potter I want you to stay."   
  
Harry nodded. He sat on his chair waiting everyone to leave. Hermione and Ron gave him a worried look but they managed to leave with everyone else. Draco Malfoy leaned over to say something to Harry. The green eyed boy only frowned. Draco smirked and signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. As soon as the trio left, it was only Harry and Professor Usagi inside the classroom.   
  
Usagi walked towards him and sat on the chair next to him. He turned to face her but said nothing.   
  
"What did Mr. Malfoy say to you," Usagi asked.   
  
"Nothing important," he responded.   
  
"I see," said Usagi. "Um, Mr. Potter, you don't look well. Is something wrong?"   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"You lie," said Usagi, firmly. "Something is wrong with you Mr. Potter. I can see it in your eyes."   
  
Harry shrugged. "Then ask someone else. The whole world seems to know what is going on in the life of Harry Potter." He stood up from his chair. "Is that all professor? I need to head to my next class. Of course, Professor Snape will be highly upset that his wife held me after class but then again, it will always be MY fault," he snapped.   
  
Professor Usagi was shocked. "Mr. Potter!"   
  
Harry realized what he said but tried to keep a straight face.   
  
"This is not like you, Harry," said Usagi, softly. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "You are a strong and kind young man. The way you have been acting these past few weeks is completely out of your character. Something is wrong and you are keeping it sealed away. Let me help."   
  
Harry stared at her eyes. He saw nothing but pureness and kindness inside those cerulean eyes. 'I should trust her,' he thought. He swallowed hard.   
  
"What is it, Harry," said Professor Usagi, worried.   
  
"I assume Professor Snape has spoken to you about me," said Harry, with great distaste.   
  
"He has mentioned a few things but he keeps most of it to himself. However, that is not important. I do know that he was giving you Occlumency classes once a week since your fifth year."   
  
"He was," said Harry. "He said that he had given me all the training I could muster and that I no longer needed his assistance."   
  
"I see," said Usagi. "Do you think you needed more lessons?"   
  
"I don't know, professor," said Harry, bitterly. "I hate to admit it, but the training did come in handy. I was doing fine after the training stopped but…" He paused.   
  
"Please continue, Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry looked at his hands. "My scar has been hurting a little after we started school. It is never a sharp pain. It feels like almost a tingle and it disappears in a few seconds. Still, even after it is gone I always have this strange feeling going through me. I can't describe it. I just know it makes me depressed and sick to my stomach."   
  
Professor Usagi bit her lip. "Have you told anyone?"   
  
"You're the first one."   
  
"I see. I assumed you have kept it from Professor Dumbledore as well."   
  
Harry nodded. "I didn't think it was a big deal but last night…"   
  
Usagi jerked her head. "Last night?"   
  
"It was strange," said Harry, a slight quiver in his voice. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I felt something that I have never felt before. I sensed Voldemort and he was pleased about something. What frightened me was the inhuman laughter that rang in my ears." He paused and stared at Usagi. "Professor, do you think Voldemort has any humanity left?"   
  
Usagi went cold. "I-I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"   
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Last night, I thought I heard the madness of his soul."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC…   
  
Who-hoo! Another chapter done! Sorry to keep you waiting but I bought the whole Rurouni Kenshin series (95 episodes) and I've been watching it non-stop!! Kenshin and Saito are so kawaii! Ahem, sorry 'bout that. As for this chappie, I know Harry was a little harsh to Usagi but you gotta understand the poor guy. He's going through so much for someone his age. This chapter might have been a little confusing but I promise that it will make sense in later chapters. Amy will also have a bigger role in the fic besides being a nanny. You just got to wait and see. Well, until next time! PEACE! 


End file.
